1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand fan and more particularly to one which unfolds from a flat envelope while remaining attached to it wherein the envelope is used as the handle of the fan.
2. Prior Art
Using a hand fan to circulate air and evaporate moisture from the skin dates back to early history. However, in our modern society hand fans are seldom used because they are considered out of fashion and inconvenient to carry. Electric fans and air conditioners are now relied upon to provide indoor cooling, but in outdoor areas and places where such technology is not in use people can suffer from excessive heat. People do not usually carry a hand fan with their everyday attire and so use other methods to stir a breeze such as waving papers, programs, menus, hats and other convenient devices. If a fan could fit into the window sleeve of a wallet a person would carry it unobtrusively along with their essential identification and so have it at hand whenever needed.
Other items are designed to fit into these window sleeves such as credit cards, driver's licenses, calculators, address books, and magnifying lenses, but no such fans are known.